


Don’t Love You Anymore

by bakaheon



Series: Dick Grayson x Reader Imagines [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series)
Genre: Other, angstybutfluff, dickgraysonimagine, dickgraysononeshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: you think dick cheated on you but you then find the truth.
Relationships: Dick Grayson x Reader, Reader X Dick Grayson, Reader x Nightwing, nightwing x reader
Series: Dick Grayson x Reader Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707187
Kudos: 20





	Don’t Love You Anymore

dick grayson. the name of the man you wished to never hear of or from ever again. the man who possessed the cockiest grins and cheesiest puns. the man you had once loved with all your heart and the one responsible for it's damage. all he had ever done was use you , as if you were nothing but an object to discard once he was done with you. he had used you , toyed with your love and heart. well , that was gone now. all that was left were the shattered pieces he left behind for you to repair , but you couldn't. a question always floated around your head , _'why would he do this?'_

it was the question that left you tossing and turning at night. the question you wished to solve. however , sometimes you just wished to forget the whole thing entirely. to forget his name , allow the memories of him to fade away just as the ocean waves wash against the writings on sand. forever erased without a single trace of what was left behind. that was what you'd hoped to happen , but it never did. the memory of it all fresh and painful just as the first day you experienced it.

you sigh softly , shaking your head to clear your thoughts. you promised yourself you would move on, forget about him. and you will do just that. you look out the window and close your eyes softly , feeling the rays of the radiant sun warm against your complexion. you were free today , able to do anything you wished. sometimes having that privilege just kept you to stay at home and do absolutely nothing. you were always clueless on what you could do with your freetime so you mostly spent it by binge watching.

"that changes today." you mutter to yourself as you finally get yourself out of bed. you then get yourself ready for the day , brush your teeth , bathe yourself , and put on some clothes of your choice. you then head to your kitchen , taking out a cup from your cabinet and brew yourself some tea. once the tea was done you sat down on your dining table where a book remained. you took the book , enjoying the warm tea while flipping through it's pages. starting the day like this was always pleasant. once your mug was empty you place it in the sink and head out.

you took in a deep breath , enjoying the fresh air as you walk along the streets of gotham. you didn't have a certain place in mind so you decided to stroll through the city. that was until your eyes spotted a nice pair of shoes displayed on a window among the many stores nearby.

you walk inside the store and started to check the many racks of sport shoes. the one's you had on had gotten worned out and damaged. it was already time for you to buy a new pair. so you picked the pair of black and white adidas and headed to the cashier.

your shoulder gently bumps against another's , you turn your head to the side to whisper an apology. your eyes widen , a set of ocean orbs you'd never thought to see again were fixed on your features.

"y/n. . ." they say.

"no no no." you mutter before leaving the pair of shoes and storming out of the store. you hoped to walk out without anyone to stop you , you couldn't let them in your sight. you needed them gone. you reach the end of the street where it was deserted and you took in a deep breath. a firm , large hand then grips on your arm and you close your eyes. you paused then dared to face the person.

"please. . .wait." they plead , their voice strained.

"dick. . ." tears glaze your eyes as you stare at him in disbelief.

the last time you saw dick was almost a month ago , when you found out the truth. you and dick had spent your time together peacefully , and in love. there was always a contented atmosphere around the two of you. you once enjoyed the sounds of his laughter , how his lips would curl into those warm smiles. he always knew how to make you in a good mood , even if you felt the world was working against you.

it all ended when you found out , you found out that he had been cheating on you. all of his actions and signs of affections were just an act. you had found him somewhere in the streets kissing another woman. before you could walk up to him and demand an explanation you headed home. you were infuriated , you hoped that maybe it wasn't what you thought it was. you never gave him a chance to explain and by the next day you were gone. you moved out of the apartment you both shared and moved to your own.

"what are you doing?" you question , yanking your arm out from his grasp. " **leave me alone**."

"y/n , you never gave me the chance to explain." he replied , you once had enjoyed the sound of his voice but now it was the one you hated to hear most. "you left me , without even a word."

"what did you expect ?" you yell at him. " 'oh hey dick i saw you kissing another girl yesterday i'm just here to tell you that i'm going to move out and hope to never hear from you , bye !'" sarcasm was sewn into your vowels and you shake your head.

"no , of course not that." he argues. "but i can explain to you about what you saw. it was never what you thought it was ──"

"listen dick , **i don't love you anymore** and if you think that lying to me or trying to make up for what happened that day will make me love you again then you're wrong." you glare at him , jabbing your pointer finger against his chest.

"i'm not going to try to make you fall in love with me and i'm not begging you to forgive me. i just want to have a chance to explain , don't you want that? don't you want the truth?" he furrowed his brows.

"i. . ." you trail off , lowering your gaze then bringing it back to him. "fine , explain."

"i was on my way to the pharmacy to grab some things for the apartment. mostly some medical supplies since you know. . .anyways , i was going to walk in until this random girl started to flirt with me. i told her to stop and that i already had someone but they didn't and just came up and kissed me. right when you were there. i was at the wrong place at the wrong time." he pauses. "i swear i would never do anything to ruin what we had. you meant everything to me , y/n. i would never risk that."

your expression softens , "how can i believe that you aren't lying?" you tilt your head and look into those humane , radiant orbs filled with warmth.

"there is no way to prove whether or not i'm lying or telling the truth but i'm sure you on your own can find that out for yourself." he says sincerely.

you keep your gaze fixed on his and you knew right from the start that he had spoken the truth. dick had many hidden secrets and other talents but he was never a liar , or at least a good one. you could always tell when he had lied or not but the emotion that hid in his eyes had said it all.

"i'm sorry. . ." you whisper softly , taking a step closer to him. "i'm sorry i stormed off , i'm sorry i left without a word , i'm sorry i didn't believe you." the tears that had once formed in your eyes had fallen.

he wraps his arms around you , pulling you close to him. "don't be. you didn't know. i'm sorry i didn't come to you sooner , i figured you'd need your space."

"i'm sure if you'd came sooner i wouldn't have hesitated to punch your face." you soflty chuckle.

he smiles , "that's what i thought too."

you slowly shut your eyes and rest your head on his shoulder , "all this time. . .i thought you really cheated on me. i thought you didn't care about me. i was just so blind by my anger and sadness that i didn't even think or give you a chance. i'm just glad this is over , that it was a misunderstanding."

"i'm glad you believed me , i was expecting you to just walk away."

"i was going to ," you paused , moving your head away and look up at him. "but i could see it in your eyes."

"what did you see?"

"the truth." you bring your face closer to him and the side of his lips curl upwards.

there was nothing left for the two of you to say as you wrap your arms around his neck and place a kiss on his grinning lips. "guess i got you to fall in love with me again after all."

“i guess you did."


End file.
